Glove
Armor found in Vagrant Story fall into one of four categories. There is no word in the English language for "piece of armor at a particular location on the body", so for the sake of this guide, the awkward but functional word 'Equipment' is used, as in, "A Rondanche and a Freiturnier are both equipped on the Arm Location, and are therefore both Equipments of the Glove type". The levels of armor, from weak to strong, are called Tiers for the purpose of this guide. Armor Tiers, and therefore the individual pieces of armor within this Equipment category are arranged by Defense (STR), from weakest to strongest. Note that while the values for Strength, Intelligence, and Agility are true for any Equipment by that name, the Type resistance values (Blunt, Edged, and Piercing) will be altered by crafting, and can all three be raised as high as 100 for any Equipment. Base values, before the bonuses for materials are added Some info from: Vagrant Story: Item Stats by SRiesterer Jazeraint Glove and Dread Glove resistance values for weapon Type may well be available in the game code, but they do not drop in game, nor are they found in chests. So, ingame, those values will always be a product of the ingredients used in crafting them. Glove Combining :See Combine and Armor Combinations The progression of Glove combinations is broken at Rondanche; Tilt Glove combines with itself to make Freiturnier but Rondanche, rather than Tilt Glove, combines with Freiturnier to make a Fluted Glove. Mismatch is a tendency in weapon combination, but a rule with armor; there is a direct correlation between how far away the Tiers of combined pieces are and how high the Tier of the result is, but not the correlation one might expect, namely that the closer they are, the higher the Tier. In fact, it is the opposite; there is a heavier penalty on combinations that are close together but not consecutive, than there is for combining a very low armor piece with a high one. It can be seen when the highest Tier helmet, the Dread Helm, is combined with other helms; the higher the Tier of the helm combined with it, the lower the Tier of the results. Note also that Jazeraint Glove is more effective at protecting against magic than Dread Glove, and Hoplite is more effective than Jazeraint. It is also more effective at physical protection, but spells are arguably more dangerous (Banish, Area Effect damage) than physical attacks. There are no additional benefits from armor Strength other than physical protection. And there are no additional benefits from Dread armor other than armor Strength. This is also true of comparisons between other Jazeraint Equipments when compared with their Dread counterparts. All of the same strategies for combining armor can be used to make Jazeraint instead of Dread; simply double the numbers of the pieces that go into the Hoplite, so there are 2 Hoplite pieces to make 1 Jazeraint piece instead of 4 Hoplite to make 2 Jazeraint. See also * Glove combinations in Vagrant Story * Vagrant Story Armor * Helm * Body * Leg Citations Category:Armor Category:Arm Armor Category:Workshop Category:Armor Equipment